jareds_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
NOTES
January 21, 2002 5:23 AM "GAH!" I awoke in a fright. It was 5:00 AM and I was tired as hell after a long night of waking up because of the same horrible dream. What happened in my dream was me and my family, my wife and my 2 son in laws, were being chased by a psychopath. He was wearing a mask that was just a simple human face but the eyes and mouth weren't the mask. Insted it was his eyes and mouth. He had one giant grin that went up to his cheeks and he had two non-blinking eyeballs that were wide open and they just stared down at me and my family. It whould always go in the same order of deaths, first my wife, then both my sons at the same time, and finally, me. Just to mention, this go was no ordinary human either, he could run at least 40 mph. Insane i know, but it was just a dream so anything could happen. He would always say one thing though before killing me "YOU ARE USELESS!!!" Then i would wake up in a fright. This happen 4 times and I was pissed off because I have my second day as a crime investigator and I didn't want to be tired as hell before I go to work. I might as well sign off now before it's too late to get any sleep. January 22, 2002 8:23 PM Oh god something is not right. This morning as i got dressed in my uniform I found a note for me on my dresser. I thought it was from my wife, but oh boy was I damn wrong. When i opened it up i saw a message that said "YOU ARE USELESS!" I thought it might be a prank, but I didn't tell anybody about my dream yet so i just ignored it and continued on in my day. But at 5:23 PM, I got a call of a murder cass on 21st street so I sped down the streets with my siren on to get to that house. Sorry it might be a little late but i haven't told you about myself my name is Caleb Rod. My friends just call me Rod for short. I am 32 years old and i live in a decent house in the woods of minnasota with my wife and my 2 step sons. Well to go on with the story, when i found the body he was stabbed all over and ... oh god ... I realized it was my friend, Luke. The worst part was, there was another note next to him. The note said "YOU ARE NOTHING!" January 23, 2002 4:23 AM Oh jesus christ. My family is dead. The thing is in my house. I have little time left so let me tell you my finale day of nightmares so the world will now what happened to me. It started when i had those dreams again, except this time it was a 1st person view of somebody, but i don't know who. It, or me, started walking up the stairs into my sons room. It... it... oh god... it took out a knife and started sliting one of my son's neck, then it drank his blood. IT DRANK HIS MY SON'S BLOOD! With his fucking dirty lips, then he laughed and my other son woke up seeing his brother, dead. The one that was still alive screamed so loud, I woke up. I also realized, this was no dream. It happened too fast to remember. I only remember that after my dream, the thing had my wife and it stabbed her heart and it ripped it out and crushed her heart into mush. I'm now hiding in my attic and writing this story for everyone to hear, if you have the dream with notes in it, JUST KILL YOURSELF!